A Day With Gin
by xxxFanxxx30
Summary: If your as childish as me, you'll get these jokes! A simple day with Gin! Join some laughter!


Gin was humming as he walked down the quiet halls. He was looking around for a laugh.

Luckily for him, Grimmjow walked by...

"Oh, 'ello kitty." His smirked widened.

"Dont call me kitty!" He hissed, showing his sharp canines.

"Ah whatever little kitty...oh, almost meeting time~" He turned around, and Grimmjow ignored him, staying where he was, until Gin turned to look at him. "Here kitty kitty!"

"Oh! Shut up!" He followed and found his seat across from Ulquiorra. Gin still thought it was funny. "Ah! We have a trained kitty! Question is...is he...potty trained?"

He found that he wasn't the only one snickering at the now lost tempered cat.

"Thats enough for now Gin."

"Yes, Lord Aizen" He bowed, standing in his favorite place, already bored.

Aizen started with his meeting.

***Sometime later***

They were still in the meeting, and Gin had just discovered he fell asleep, though no one noticed, since his eyes looked closed from far anyways.

Everyone looked bored, but some man with silver hair, creepy smile, and a mysterious personality, will change that.

No one notices as he walks up to Ulquiorra's side, but do notice when Gin brings out some garlic. Ulquiorra jumped. "Garlic?"

No one gets the joke, Gin sighed, but soonly that'd change. "Eh? I thought ya were supposed to burn..I thought yur a vampire!"

Even Aizen laughed. Ulquiorra just glared at everyone, except Aizen, he wouldnt even dare.

After the meeting, Gin walked by Nnorita. "Eh? Can ya help me with mah stew Nnorita?"

"Yah sure, what do you need help with?" He looked at the fox faced Gin.

Gin smirked 30 times wider, if ever possible. "Ah, I need a biiiig spoon.." He gestured with his hands to make the size of Nnorita.

"I don't got any- GIIIIIN!" He finally realized what Gin was saying, and yelled at him, and Gin flashstepped away, laughing. This was really fun.

GIn then stopped at his room, having a great idea. He got two pink pieces of paper, decorating them both...

"Dis is gonna be awesome!" He flashstepped to Harribel's door, sliding a card under the door, and then ran to Starrk's door, knocking on the door.

Lucky enough for him, Starrk opened the door, only to find a card on the floor, wrapped in a pink bow. He picked it up, and opened it. Lilenette came up behind him. "What is it Starrky?"

"Don't call me Starrk." He yawned. "And it looks like a love letter..."

He read it out loud. "Dear Starrky...grr...yawn...anyways, Dear Starrky, your my lovey dovey wolfy Huggable Teddy weddy! Love, Your little fishy, Harribel! 3 3 3 3" There were many hearts and simple drawn wolves on the page.

Lilenette laughed. "See! I was right wasn't I?"

"Shut up!"

***Later with Harribel***

"Eh? He loves me! And theres guppies all over the page...STARRK!"

***With Gin***

"Ehehe...dis is funny"

***With Starrky***

"Crap...she...wha?" He yawned, eying Harribel who was stomping towards them angrily.

"Why'd you write this!" She looked scary when she was angry...

"Wha? I didnt write that...?" Lilenette peeked at Harribel. "He has a witness!"

Harribel looked confused, and glanced at the card in his hand, then who it was written by. "Hey! I didnt write that!"

It takes a few quiet minutes, until they hear laughing..."GIIIN!"

***After being cero'd a few times...***

"Ouchy..." He sighed.

"Gin, please dont do that." A figure walked towards him, hands in his pockets.

"Ah! Buggy-san!" He smirks.

"Hey! I already said! Im Tousen, not buggy-san!" Tousen growls.

"Hey! Read dis aloud! or...maybe not...just say what i say!" He whispers into Tousen's ear, who looked confused.

"I am we Todd did?" He says cofused, but then suddenly frowns.

"Ah, whatever you say, buggy-san..." He laughs and flashsteps away before he can get a tough cero in his face.

It was getting late, though you couldn't tell outside. It was always dark.

Gin only knew cause he was yawning. He hardly yawns...kinda.

Gin had grabbed bread and water before he fell asleep. Its what he would call "dinner". (its actually not that bad...i've had it before!)

"At least dat was fun..." He fell asleep eventually in his comfortable bed, smirking, his last words..."I am sofa king we todd did...XD" 


End file.
